


In Turn

by kingcobrakai1972



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Bonkai, Exhibitionism, F/M, Mild Necrophilia, Murder, Smut, Suicide mention, some real fucked up shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 14:54:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14107779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingcobrakai1972/pseuds/kingcobrakai1972
Summary: It wasn't clear who had crossed the line first. Somewhere along the line, killing each other had become something more. Now it was some kind of sick game— an endless cycle of disturbed behavior that Bonnie had lost herself in.





	In Turn

**Author's Note:**

> Big, big, big forewarning here, please read: this fic includes some fucked up shit. There's drowning, mild necrophilia, bondage, murder, suicide mention and exhibitionism. Don't read any of this if you feel it might upset you. You've been warned.

He continues fucking her even after he starts to drown.

Bonnie knows because she can feel him thrashing underneath her and can see the look on his face as his lungs set on fire. She wonders distantly if she's the same as him, now— drowning people with little to no remorse.

Hell, maybe she's worse, because she even gets off on it. Seeing the light in his eyes seem to flicker as he struggles and fights the excruciating pain. He's bucking his hips, his dick filling her insides with every thrust, and her toes curl as she lets out a pleasured moan. Her fingers are digging into his throat, holding him underneath the water of the tub even as he fights against her.

Part of him wants her to, and she knows it. It's why he's so hard. It's why he somehow lets her continue, even though he might be a little stronger than her. His erection had flagged even higher the second they'd crashed against the bathroom wall like animals and she'd shoved him into the porcelain tub, nearly cracking his skull open on it as she eagerly mounted him.

She fucking hates him. There might have been a time when she hadn't, but now all he serves as is a reminder. A reminder that she's stuck in this Prison World forever, without her magic and without a way to contact her friends. A reminder of the fact her friends didn't actually  _care_ to begin with. A reminder that they'd destroyed everything she'd loved, used her for her powers and then forgotten her here until she circled the drain enough to slowly descend into insanity.

Bonnie had tried to divide the world and go their separate ways; she really had. But the driving feeling of being alone had driven her to the brink of suicide, and then over it. It was then they had both discovered that it wasn't just Kai who resurrected in the Prison World. It was Bonnie.

She wasn't sure how much time had really passed before she began to slip. It wasn't long before she gave in to her darkest side— she killed him again. Her taste for it only grew, and she had figured if their rivalry was going to continue, the least they could do was try and fuck the pain away. What was the point in resisting her terrible desires for him if she was already far gone enough to be okay with repeated, gruesome murder?

It wasn't clear who had crossed the line first. Somewhere along the line, killing each other had become something more. Now it was some kind of sick game— an endless cycle of disturbed behavior that Bonnie had lost herself in.

And here she was, feeling his ejaculation fill her with one more thrust. Her body tremors and she bites her bottom lip, throwing her head back. She savors the feeling of his genitals flush against hers— the water seeping in with the cum.

He's dead. It isn't the first time Bonnie has been faced with her own twisted, fucked up version of necrophilia, and she knows it won't be the last.

It's especially bad this time because she realizes she isn't  _full_ yet. Her genitals are throbbing, and she grinds herself into his form one last time before relaxing back in the tub. The water is starting to grow cold, sending a chill over her skin. She realizes distantly, not for the first time, that it's beyond gross, what she's doing— the cum is filling the water, and Kai's limp, dead body sits on the surface. But she spreads her legs anyways, moving her hand down between them to rub one out. Her fingers grind against her clit and her vision has spots swimming in it as her legs shake.  _It's sick. She's sick._

But the memory of his pain and his hard cock inside of her have the blood rushing to her genitals, and the pleasure mounts as she begins to finger fuck herself. Something about the idea of him coming to and seeing her legs spread with her fingers slipping in and out of her passage only makes her more aroused. Angling her fingers, she takes a shuddering breath and leans back until her head touches the wall. She goes at it for awhile, listening to the sound of the water as she pumps her fingers into her cunt.

She doesn't know how much time has passed, but she figures she might have a few extra seconds before he wakes again. Excitement shoots through her at the thought of him resurrecting. Slipping her fingers out momentarily, she stands from the water and positions herself so she's standing just above him, her legs around either side of his head. If he wakes, she knows he'll have a good view of what she's doing.

Moving her fingers back to her passage, she fucks herself again, hearing the wet smacking sound of her wetness as she slides in and out. The thrill rushes through her again, and a biting voice in the back of her head marvels at her complete deterioration. Jacking off above dead bodies— was there anything  _more_ sick? Especially since it was the corpse of a guy she even liked, in a weird, horrible and vile way. She craved Kai like she craved air in her lungs, and it was the only thing she could cling to anymore since her humanity was in shambles. Her will to even live had been long since destroyed.

Her fingers become quicker, slipping in easily with how soaked she is. Letting out a breath, she feels light spasms of pleasure rock through her genitals and she knows she's peaking.

Tears sting her eyes.

* * *

Bonnie is standing in the Gilberts' kitchen again, gazing outside the familiar, curtain-framed window above the sink. It's strange, she realizes, how there are still animals in the Prison World even if there are no people. A pigeon fluffs its wings, preening itself from the high-up branches of the tree in the backyard.  _Is it even real? Is any of this real, or is it some twisted dream?_

Bonnie remembers something Caroline had told her once about Klaus. That he was a psychopath, trying to convince her of his own humanity in some desperate attempt to get closer to her. Klaus had said once that something about a hummingbird's beating heart and the way the creature flutters about, fighting for every breath it takes is a beautiful thing. That it's a marvel that every day it stays alive is a victory both satisfying and meaningful.

Bonnie doesn't fight for breath anymore. All she fights for now is a vague resemblance of power— of having the upper hand to her enemy. She has died more than once, but the suicide was different somehow.  _Worse_. Something she feels she can't come back from.

The thoughts sit like poison in her mind. She wonders why she comes here still— to a best friend's house who had long past abandoned her. The answer is the same as it always is. Bonnie loves her. She loves all of her friends, and if they walked up to her even now, she knows she would always choose them, even over herself.

The thought is sickening. It's toxic. Yet the nostalgia of being in a home she's partially grown up in helps ease her pain. She's longing to go back to a time where going to Elena's for a sleepover was the most concerning thing in her life at any given time.

Now it's just darkness. Darkness and loneliness, driving her to do the unthinkable. She knew he'd wake soon, from the tub on the second-floor bathroom.

But not  _so_ soon. She feels the blunt force of something smack the back of her head and everything goes black.

* * *

"Why do you think he did it?" Bonnie had asked Elena, tears streaking her cheeks. The two girls were cuddled up in Elena's bed, Bonnie with a pint of ice cream between her legs while they watched movies on the iPad.

The wound of Jeremy cheating on her with Anna was still fresh. It had been particularly painful, and she hadn't realized how much she'd put him on a pedestal until he'd finally let her down. Jer had been the one always on  _her_ side, and always thinking about  _her_ even when no one else was. But she was still a second best choice, even for him.

It was always like that, she'd realized. She'd even been second best to Jamie with her own mother.

"Because he's an idiot?" Elena suggested, shrugging with a grim expression. "Because, for all his experience with vampires and things going bump in the night, he's still a teenage boy. And teenage boys are idiots."

"I can't do it, Elena," she'd said, shaking her head with a lump in her throat. "Not from him. Not like this."

Elena had wrapped her up in a hug, holding her close as she cried. Bonnie wasn't sure she could ever look him in the eye again.

She was humiliated.

* * *

Thoughts swam in her head like currents as she came to. Thoughts of Mystic Falls, Jeremy, Abby, and Elena. She's in a haze as she blinks her eyes open, realizing with very little surprise that her wrists and ankles are restrained. The cuffs, she realizes, are shackled to the legs of the Gilberts' dining room table, and as she gives them a quick tug she realizes they're tighter than what should be necessary.

She's naked.

The faint breeze of the air conditioning on her skin makes the little hairs on her arms and legs stand up and her vagina feel particularly bare. She squeezes her eyes shut for a moment, hearing him before she sees him.

"Hi, Sleepyhead. Hope you slept well. Did you know you drool a little in your sleep? You left a replica of Lake Michigan on that table there. S'cute." He lowers his voice playfully, and Bonnie can hear the grin in it. "What would Miranda and Grayson say about you soiling their family dining table?"

Kai's gaze sparks with lust, reaching a hand out towards her privates. She lets out a whimper as his fingers flick her exposed clit, sending red-hot arousal through her with a fire. "Ooh, be careful. Wouldn't want to ruin that  _antique_ hardwood surface in more ways than one."

" _Motus_ ," she snarls, and he flies backward, crashing into the wall to take down a few framed photographs with him. When he starts to sit up, he has a dark spark in his eyes and a very faint smirk. He tilts his head, giving a  _tsk, tsk_. "Naughty girl. You're not supposed to use  _magic_. Face your punishment like a real witch. What's that nonsense they're always saying about the spirits and the balance of nature? You have to pay your dues, Bonnie."

He stands up. He's wearing a red flannel, black cut-off shorts, and high tube socks. He looks like the embodiment of the 90s, and Bonnie is reminded once more when he was actually born. He's so much older than her, but it's as if he's frozen in time, repeating the same day as the same person forever.

He's next to her again quicker than she can react, placing one hand on her right breast. He siphons her, sending crackling pain riveting through her as she convulses against the table.

_No more magic._

"Asshole," she spats, biting down on her anger. His eyes are infuriatingly beautiful looking down at her, with blue and steel gray hues in his irises.  _He's_  beautiful; hauntingly so. His skin is smooth and his features handsome. Bonnie hates him.

"Shh,  _shhhhh_. Don't say you didn't ask for it. Y'know, Bonnie, you should really work on controlling that anger of yours. You wouldn't wanna end up like little ole  _me_." Kai halts the siphon but continues to squeeze her breast, kneading it slowly. "I'm nothing like you," she snaps in protest. She can see the spot in his pants where his erection is bulging, and she feels her mouth salivate and her thighs clench eagerly. Her eyes sting with unshed tears as she realizes distantly how gross she is. How sick it is that she's enjoying a complete psychopath feeling her up on her best friend's ghost world dining table.

Kai looks for all in the world like he's enjoying this, moving both hands to her breasts to squeeze them in turn. Slowly and deliberately, he takes his right hand and trails it down her stomach, nearing her nether regions. She trembles, letting out a whimper as his hand reaches her labia. He dips two fingers into her wetness, gently rolling circles and figure eights over her clit. Bonnie clenches all over, the pleasure lighting her veins on fire with an intense electricity. Holding eye contact with her, he retracts his glistening fingers from her heat and slips them into his mouth, sucking in earnest. This only arouses her further, and when he moves his now saliva coated fingers back to her clit, she feels herself spasm a little. It feels heavenly; his spit mixing with her juices to stimulate her further.

"Bonnie, you are just  _sopping_. Do you normally turn into an actual fountain of cum at people you hate? Or is this a special occasion for Miranda and Grayson's furniture?" He strokes her clit with more pressure, and she feels pins of pleasured heat flare in her groin as a small moan escapes her lips. "Ah, you wait just  _one_ second, I know the perfect thing." Removing his hands from her long enough to disappear into the living room, he returns shortly after.

He's holding the camcorder. Bonnie inhales sharply. She's been using it to diary her days in the Prison World, and most of it is filled with clips she'd intended for the privacy of herself or loved ones. He opens it, giving her a shit-eating grin as he turns it on. "Oopsies. Looks like you left this out." Turning the recording end towards her, he aims it at her genitals and uses his other hand to resume stroking her clit. "You really should be more careful with your personal Prison World diary."

Bonnie is horrified, and starts to wonder if it's because she can feel her own slick covering her thighs and the table beneath her, or if it's because Kai is recording it all for anyone to see. "I hate you," she says, but the end of it comes out in a slur that sounds an awful lot like a moan. His fingers dip into her passage, slipping inside of her. She feels her walls clench around him in a small spasm of pleasure, and she can hear the sloppy, wet sound of his fingers starting to pump in and out.

"What would your little vampire Scooby Gang think of you if they saw this, huh? Your legs spread wide open on your best bud  _Ellen_ 's table like you're in gymnastics. What would they say if they knew how sopping wet you are for a guy who killed half his family?" His fingers work a little faster, pumping in and out of her to occasionally slide up and over her throbbing clit. She feels like she's on fire.

Bonnie realizes for the hundredth time just how sick she is. Instead of feeling copious amounts of shame, his sick dirty talk only spikes her arousal more. She finds herself longing for the familiar feeling of him inside of her, and when he sets down the camcorder to start unbuttoning his pants, she clenches in anticipation.

His pants and underwear fall to his ankles, and he takes both sides of her bottom, yanking her closer to the edge of the table. Undoing the restraints of her ankles, he takes both of her legs and pushes them up into the air so her feet are on either side of his head and her glistening cunt is exposed. Bending his knees, he closes his eyes and slips the head of his penis into her entrance. An excited moan escapes her and she's clenching her fingers as he works to stroke her clit with his left hand. Kai pushes into her repeatedly, and the air is filled with a vague smacking sound as he fucks in and out.

Kai lets out a pleasured sigh, his beautiful eyes fluttering shut as he thrusts into her. "You're so tight for me, Bonster." His hand snakes up to one of her breasts, squeezing it as he starts to fuck her harder.

"Faster," Bonnie hears herself breathe, and her fingers claw desperately into the polished wood of the table. His dick is smacking her insides, her warmth singing with pleasure.

The siphon obeys, thrusting into her faster as he fondles her breasts. She can feel her body tensing up, waves of pleasure smashing into her like currents. She feels herself peaking, her cunt clenching around him and eliciting an erotic moan. He pulls out of her abruptly, holding his penis with his mouth forming an 'o' formation. "Not just yet," he whispers, and his eyes open.

Bonnie's genitals are still throbbing, the cool air giving them a pleasant tingling sensation. She watches, clenching her jaw as Kai lowers himself until his face is aligned with her heat. Giving her a mischevious grin, he takes his tongue and slowly licks a line from the bottom of her labia to the top. She hisses, her body tingling all over as his tongue dips into her wetness and laps at her juices. With hardly any warning, his gentle licks turn into full tongue as he gently fucks into her passage. His wet mouth feels like heaven on earth, and she lets out a cry of pleasure, her nails scraping painfully against the wood.

"How many times can you cum for me, Bonnie?" he murmurs against her cunt, his hot breath sending chills up her spine. He sloppily licks her genitals once more, circling his tongue around her clit. When he makes a sucking motion, Bonnie cries again, bucking her hips against his face as she feels herself climaxing again.  _It's near torture,_ she realizes, trembling.  _He feels so good it's like torture._

He stands, and when he does his dick slips into her with ease. He pushes her legs back so far it almost hurts, fucking into her with a ferocity that makes her want to cry. "What was that thing your friend Damon said about guys not hitting on you? Their loss."

Bonnie moans just as he cums, his ejaculation filling her up to the brim. When he pulls his penis out, he makes sure to drag it along her vulva, trailing cum and wetness across her.

When he shuts off the camcorder and starts to pull up his pants, he whispers two words.

"Your turn."


End file.
